The Sacred Land Of Minecraft
by dark23
Summary: When five teens are sucked into Minecraft what riches and dangers hide in the dark? Mob talker fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in a school a classroom with a 16 year old boy who is called by his friends Shadow as he listens to the rest of the math lesson "Alright class that be the last of today's lesson." Shadow's teacher says and everyone leaves the classroom.

"Hey Shadow!" a voice says, Shadow turns around and finds out that the voice belonged to his friend Scout. "Hey man how is it going?" said Shadow. "I'm doing fine man!" smiled Scout.

"Hey guys!" Shadow and Scout turn to see their friends Tick, Light, and, Tactical. "Sup" Tactical says.

"Well looks like everyone is here!" Light said "Yep!" Tick says. After a few minutes Scout says "Ok, so it's agreed that we all play tonight on Minecraft."

Shadow and the rest nod their heads "Okay see you guys tonight!"says Scout, as he walks away as the rest do the same.

Shadow's POV

I start a Skype call and invite Tick, Tactical, Light, and Scout. "HEY!" Tick yells as he joins the call making my ears ring with pain.

"JEASUS CHRIST CALM DOWN TICK, CALM DOWN!" Light scolds Tick as he probably feeling the same pain I am "Sorry." Tick says quietly as Light sighs "Okay let's just start these."

I say as I log into Minecraft, but once I log in I see my screen getting purple. "Guys are you seeing these?" I say as Tick says "What, my screen turning purple?" a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yes" I say, the rest of them say they are seeing this too.

Something is not right I think as I slowly fall to sleep not expecting the adventure I was about to enter.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 2: Herobrine's arrival

Hey guys dark here showing you another chapter that will help you out with the story so enjoy!

Shadow's POV

"Oh man, where am I?" I say as start to wake up I then stand up and look around the area that is around me…only there isn't anything around me. "Welcome!"I hear a voice say I look to where the voice is coming from and see a man with dark brown hair, a cyan shirt, navy blue pants, and eyes that have no pupils "To the abyss!" my eyes widen as I recognize who it is.

"You're Herobrine!" I say with fear in my voice. "Do not worry boy no harm is coming to you….yet." I cringe a little when he says 'yet'.

"Okay, well can you tell me why I'm here?" looking at him in case he does something suspicious. He chuckles and says "Yes I can tell you why you're here human." he says with a smile that makes me think it is not a good thing I'm here.

"For my entertainment!" he says, now I'm worried."Why me?" I ask "Well, you and your friends are able to control what are called elements." I look at him with a questionable look. "You mean fire and water and other stuff?" I say "Yes although you didn't know you could you still are able to control them." he says as I start to imagine the stuff I could do back at home "And no, you can't use your powers only in Minecraftia." I look at him with a look that is a mix of disappointment, and surprise.

"One: come on man, and two: what do you mean by Minecraftia? Do mean I am going to Minecraft?" I say with excitement in my voice thinking of the going to Minecraft."Yes, why do you think I am here? To send you to Mars?" he says in a sarcastic tone.

He then says "Well I think I need to tell you about a few things that are going to be different then when you used to play it on your computer." I nod my head ready in affirmation "Okay, so I made a change in the regular Minecraft world or as you humans like to call it mods, but I will let you find out on your own which mod it is." he said I nod my head okay "also your friends will be in different locations so they may be to the next biome beside you or could be in the End." Herobrine says in a warning voice. "Okay, but how do we get back to earth?" I say.

He looks at me with a challenging look "You have to defeat me." when he says that it sent shivers down my spine. "Farewell Shadow and may the odds be ever in your favor." he says as I start to get sleepy I say "Wait! What element am I?" just before I pass out I hear "You are the element of darkness and lightning."

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Shadow's awakningMeet Cupa!

Hey guys Dark here with another chapter of The Sacred Land of Minecraft so I hope you enjoy!

Narrator's POV

As Shadow started to awake from his vision he looks forward and sees he is in a forest made of blocks. Shadow gets up and observers his surroundings and sees a chest he opens it to find a book that appears to be enchanted of some sort opens it and reads 'The way of controlling the Elements is to have the Element want to be nearby or create the Element by using the energy your body has to summon upon the Element. If you are able to control the Elements then use your energy on this book to be told what Element or Elements you hold and what spells you can cast.' as Shadow then thought 'Okay well that's amazing how I can use Elements like that, but just how can use my energy like it said in the book?' he asked himself that question until he came up with an idea 'Maybe I should focus on transferring my energy into the book!' he tried this idea while holding the book. In a few seconds the book started changing form and into another book.

"Well that was easy!" Shadow said with surprise in his voice.

He opened the book and read it. 'Congratulations' it said at first 'you are able to control the elements of Darkness and Lightning! Here are your spells are able to summon!

**Shadow Shield-this spell allows you to summon a shield made of complete darkness that is able to withstand 100 explosions without getting a scratch.**

**Lightning Shot-this spell allows you to send a total of 60 lightning bolts at your opponent(s) that are powerful enough to destroy bedrock.**

Shadow stopped there knowing he could read it later and to focus more on surviving for the night that would be coming in a few hours. Shadow closed the book and shrank it, then he put it in his backpack (A/N the backpacks represents their inventory) as he walked to the forest to get some wood for tools and a house.

"I'll focus on surviving tonight and searching for my friends' tomorrow." he said to himself as started punching some trees down

*2 hours later*

"Finally done!" Shadow said as he put the door to his new wooden house that had a living room, a kitchen, and two bedrooms.

"I'll have to make the rest of the guy's rooms later, but for now I need to get some fo-WOW!" Shadow said as he turned around and his hazel eyes met amber ones.

"Eep!" the owner of the amber eyes said in feminine voice as they fell down from shock.

Shadow looked at the person that had fallen to the ground. She was a female that's for sure, and had orange hair, pale skin, and a green hoodie with a creeper face on it. As Shadow moved towards her trying to help her only for her to squeak and pull down her hood in an attempt to hide.

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl said as Shadow was standing right in front of her since he already declared her not a threat.

"It's alright I'm not going to harm you." He said as he held his hand out to help the girl."My name is Shadow. Can you tell me your name?"Shadow asked the girl.

"C-Cupa" the girl said as she took Shadow's hand.

"Well nice to meet you Cupa."Shadow says as he smiles warmly making Cupa smile as well

"So, why did you sneak up on me?" he asked Cupa as she started twiddling her thumbs.

"Um…well you see IgotreallycuriouscauseIneverseenyoubeforesoIwantedtometyouandthatswhenIfoundoutyourahumanandIfrozerightbehindyououtoffearthatyouwouldhurtmelikethevillegersdocauseI'mahumanmob!" she said really fast that Shadow wouldn't of understood what she said if it wasn't for Tick's sugar rushes.

"What do you mean the villagers try to hurt you? And what do you mean by human mob?" he said she then looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Human mobs are combinations of humans and mobs and are shunned by the mobs they come from and are kicked out of their parent's house to survive on their own at the age of 6 I'm 16 years old." Cupa said while closing her eyes ready to be yelled at or attacked. But instead she was pulled into a hug and heard the voice of Shadow filled with sorrow and pity.

"It must be hard being kicked out of your own home and shunned by your own kind and forced to survive on your own for 10 years." he said hating the cruel people who would do such a thing to an innocent person like Cupa.

Cupa, not able to hold back her tears bawled into Shadow's shoulder, as Shadow her head to calm down.

After 20 minutes Shadow doesn't hear any more sobbing and tries to get Cupa attention.

"Cupa are you alright? " he said as pried away Cupa's tight grip only to find that she fell asleep 10 minutes ago. Shadow smiles and carries Cupa to the second bed room and put her in the bed.

"Night Cupa" Shadow says after leaving the room and into his own and lies down and went to sleep.

? POV

"Well didn't expect to find Shadow first but I can't complain as long as it's not that damn hyper Tick." the voice says before sneaking in the house and going to sleep on the couch.

**Who is the mystery voice find out next chapter! But for now see you later guys!**


	4. A freind in the LightKidnapped!

**Hey guys Dark here with chapter three! Hope you enjoy!**

Shadow's POV

I Wake up to the sound mobs burning, the sun's beams, and…the sound of opening and closing doors? I get up and leave my room to Cupa's, except she is still sleeping when I check her room. Thinking an intruder got in my house. I take out my wooden sword and I go in the living room I look around to find coat on the coach. That's when I hear the kitchen door open I quickly turn around and push the intruder to the wall and put my sword up to his neck.

Only to hear a very familiar voice say "Well isn't this the nicest way to say 'hello' to your friend isn't it?"

I drop my sword and say "Son of a gun!" and look at my friend who is like a brother to me.

"Light, it's good to see you again!" I say as I fist bump with him.

"Maybe I should knock next time."

I smile at his joke and say "So what are you doing here?"

"Well let's just say I forgot I needed to survive yesterday and all I had was a sword and I fought monsters in order to live-" Light said while scratching the back of his head while I sweat dropped as I knew that he would do that sometimes when we played Minecraft. He did this because he hated mobs mainly because this one time he was on a mining trip and some mobs killed him, then when he came back they used his own stuff against him.

"-and then found your house then snuck in and slept on your coach. The house isn't too shabby I think as long as I get a room I'll live here." Light said as he looked at the room that Cupa was in.

"In fact I think you already made me one, good job!" he said as he gave me a thumb up and started walking to the door.

"Um… Light you may not want to go in there." I said looking at the door. Knowing that no matter what form a mob was in, he would attack it.

"And why not?" he asked looking at me.

"Um…well you see…um…someone is already in that room."I said trying for him not to wake up Cupa and ask for her story he would surely freak out and try to attack her. Instead his eyes went wide and a huge smile came on his face.

"You mean you already found one of the guys? Good job! You impress me every time! Now who is it? Tick? Tactical? Scout? No, I'll find out myself!" Light proclaimed with glee in his voice.

"No! Wait wouldn't you want to wait until they come out, and then find out who it is when they are ready?

"Hmmmmm" Light hummed as he started to think about it.

"Okay!"

"Wait, what?!" I said surprised that he took the bait.

"I said okay. What? Surprised I'm not going in? You out of all people should know that I'm not that stubborn." he said with suspicion in his voice.

"No, no I just forgot." I said trying not to screw up my chance to get him distracted. To my relief he nodded and we both sat on the couch chatting away.

*1 hour later*

Cupa's POV

I wake up to the sound of two voices. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a room in a bed. How did I get here? Then I remembered yesterday…

*Flashback*

_I was crying at the memories of my past and how I was treated by other people. I was growing tired due to me bawling my eyes out. The last thing I remember was the feeling of being picked up and carried._

***End of Flashback***

I got a warm fuzzy feeling as I thought about what he did. What did this feeling mean? I excused it as a feeling of gratitude. As I listened to the voices I heard "Well we aren't really ready to go on a mining trip yet, heck we haven't gotten the rest of guys yet!" I recognized the voice as Shadow. "Well we don't know where the others are! I mean someone could be in the End and we could not even know it!" the other voice said. "Fine, but take this." I heard Shadow say as I hear him go through his back pack and get out something. "It's a spare crafting table; you're not going to be able to mine much with just a wooden pick." I hear him say.

"Thanks man. I know that we aren't ready to face anything serious, but the only way for us to survive is to get better materials. Not hide in houses and hope for the things to go away, but facing the things that come at you in life." I hear as a door opens and shuts.

I open the door and see Shadow standing there with a look of worry on his face "Well at least he knows what he is doing unlike Tick whenever he has a piece of chocolate." he says while looking in the direction I am and sees me.

"Oh, Cupa. How are you doing?" he says finally noticing I'm there.

"Fine, but Shadow I have a few questions." I said.

Shadow nods and says "Fire away."

Light's POV

"Okay so if Shadow is right there's a cave to the left." I say to no one in particular as I look left and see a decent looking cave.

"Okay let's get to work." as I started collecting resources for me, Shadow, and the guys if we find them.

*4 hours later*

Whew! What a day! 6 stacks of coal, 4 stacks of iron, and 24 diamonds mostly because that abandoned mineshaft, and stronghold. That's definitely a good amount of supplies. Only thing is that there were no mobs.

"Well, doesn't matter anyways! I should get back…hm?" I say as I feel something poke me in my back and look behind me. Only to see a bow pointed at me.

"Come with me and answer some questions and I _may_ let you live." a voice says as I put my hands in the air.

**End of chapter 3**

**So you guys love it? Hate it? Please tell me your feedback in the comments.**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
